True Love Underneath the Water
by TheLucky38
Summary: The story takes place at Ba Sing Se. When everyone in the world is happy execpt for Katara. Who's mothers death day was today. She ran off into the forest and Aang follows. Will Aang help Katara with her Sorrow? Rated T.


**TheLucky38: I was thinking to myself. Should I create this story, because 1. its to beautiful to describe it and 2. It might not work. Well then, I think I can make it work. It will not be easy to describe it, but I am determined to let the readers know about it and the love they share. The story starts out when Katara ran into the woods because it is the day her mother died. Aang knew he had to cheer her up so he persues her. Will magic happen in the forest? This is dedicated to Final Fantasy X. Disclaimer say the line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Aang- 14**

**Katara-16**

* * *

The Gaang was in Ba Sing Se. It was a glorious night that fell apon them. After the hundred year war, everyone was happy. But today that changed...

Katara knew what day it was. It was the day Yon Rha took her mother away from this world. The day where her sorrow entered her heart by sadness. The day where nothing makes her happy. THAT CHANGES TODAY.

She ran off into the woods and didn't care if she was lost or not. She just wanted to be alone from everyone, even the one she loves. For if they saw her, the sorrow within her could spread like a wild fire.

When she got into the heart of the woods, she saw a small lake. It was glourious. Glourious. The entire place was a blue color. The water, the tree leafs, the grass, everything. She saw flower petals, soaring into the sky like the birds flying with the wind. It was like a Waterbenders paradise, but she still felt the grive of losing her mother.

She decided to use this oppertunity to practice her Waterbending. Maybe that would cure her of her grive. She made a few waves here and there, trying to focus. But her heart was telling her "she's dead and you failed her". She cried hearing that and stopped Waterbending.

She thinks a swim would cheer her up and so she tried it. Katara took off her clothes and was in her white bindings, she then went into the water and was swiming around hoping that her sadness would flow away as well. Yet she still felt sadness in her heart. She stopped standing on a rock in the water and cried again. Will nothing help her? Just then she herd something. She turned around to see the intruder, it was Aang.

Aang came up to her slowly and was hoping that he could help her.** (A/N, when you see this symbol $, you play this song on youtube. "Suteki Da Ne" ENGLISH or the original version while reading and if you see it again, you can stop playing the song. If you want to.)**

She speaks. "I always thought that my mother would always be with me, even after the war. I thought she could of helped me thoughout this time. With you and all of our friends beside me. I've been trying so hard." She was holding back her tears so that Aang couldn't see her, for she feared that he would see her as a weak fool.

Aang would never think of anything less then her, no matter what. When he got to her, standing right in front of her. He began to speak "Maybe you've been trying to hard, in fact you might be hurting yourself more then talking about it." He took some air in and then he said in his calm voice, "Sokka told me, everything about what happened in the South Pole."

Katara was completely taken back of what Aang said. "Everything?" she asked. **($)**

Aang hugged Katara, hoping it would help her.

She did liked the hug. She felt a little happier by the way Aang answered her question.

"Yeah." he said calmly "I'm sorry".

"For what?" she asked.

Aang sighed sadly and then said. "For never knowing the story about what happened to her." He let goes of her. "I should of done something, but I was in the iceburg during that time. I wished I would of helped you and your people. Its all my falt, forgive me." He began to cry right in front of her. 'She must hate me right now' he thought, but he then felt her hand around his body.

She hugged him tight, knowing that he also felt the same pain she had. "Aang. Even if you never saved my village, it was destiny that made it possible for a peaceful world again." She paused for a moment thinking about how sad he must feel. "Even if my mother is gone, I know that she would of wanted it this way. I just wished that you didn't have to feel the same sadness that I have."

Silence filled the in the lake as the two looked into each others eyes. Both having the same sadness, yet a sparkle was in there. Hoping to let it shine. Then they came closer to each other slowly. Their lips intertwinned into one. The passion that is between them is greater then all other couples that share love with each other. The flower petals that moved around had turned into a bright light just like everything around them.

Then as the two continued, they leaned over out of the rock and into the water. They didn't care as their lips are still intact with each other while they were slowly falling down. Happines fills their souls like the water and air combining to make a peaceful wave. The flower petels were in the water, waving around the couple with a heart shaped figure.

Their hands holding together they brake the kiss, looking into each others eyes once again.

It wasn't the same sadness that they had endured. It was pure love, finally shining brighter then the moon, stars, and even the night. Aang caress Katara's hair as they saw the love that is between them grows so big, even the universe wouldn't have space for it.

Katara returns the affection by caressing Aang's face with a passion.

They slowly came closer and Kissed again. This time with their toungs, but not fighting. They were taking every pleasurable moment in this kiss. They were twirling around. Sharing their _true_ _love underneath the water. _**($)**

* * *

When they resurfaced, they came back into the shore breathing. They were breathing heavily because when two people share love everthing else around them is an illusion, like breathing.

Aang and Katara then looked at each other. They both finally knew it. The love they share can help them. Even if they have grive that spreads around like a dark force that destroys life.

Katara was finally happy and with Aang with her. She would always be at home, even if her mother is gone.

They got up and went back to Ba Sing Se with their hands holding together and never letting go.

Katara then said "Aang, what do you know about that part of the forest?"

"It is a place that shows love between those who can accept. Even if they have sadness." Answered Aang.

Katara pecked at Aang's lips and said "I'm glad you followed me out here Aang."

"I am to Katara. I will always love you". In a voice that sounds like a gentle wind in the sky.

"I will always love you too". In a voice that sounds like a gentle waterfall in the river.

As they left, spirits of Aang's people and Katara's people in the water looked at the couple. They were all smiling. Even Gyatso and Kya were happy knowing that those two will always have each other even though they are gone.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I hope I described this as best as I can. I also hope that everyone enjoyed this story, even all of the Kataang fans out there. I will always believe in Kataang, always.**

**P.S. wise words. _If you are sad, then let love guide the way into your hearts. For it shines brighter then all of the world._-TheLucky38.**


End file.
